Exploiting Nagisa
by Esile the Raven
Summary: Since Karma didn't get to exploit Nagisa further for the Culture Festival, they decided to force Nagisa to cosplay for the sake of 'cheering up everyone from losing to Class 3-A'. Yeah, right. We all know Karma gets his kicks off from tormenting the shortie. The bastard.


**Exploiting Nagisa**  
 _July 20th 2015  
_ by Esile the Raven, Characters by Yuusei Matsui

* * *

"Eh? He's leaving already? I thought of trying to make more money by turning this into a cosplay event!" Karma huffed, slightly dejected at the stack of cosplay catalogues in his hands.

"Karma-kun, how much money do you plan to get by exploiting me!?" Nagisa protested on the verge of tears.

—Chapter 117: Special Guest Time

* * *

The day ended, and Class 3-E was busy cleaning up their acorn-ramen shop. Koro-sensei couldn't help because Karasuma was chasing him for that 'wig' business. Despite they couldn't win this event, there was a sense of satisfaction in the air. Sumire Hara was stacking the pot into a cardboard box, wiping her forehead.

"Ahh, but it all really thanks to that Norita Yuuji guy, huh?" she began.

"You're right," Rio Nakamura sneered. "Good thing his love for Nagisa transcends the gender barrier—"

"Nakamura-san! That's creepy!" Nagisa protested at once, furiously spending his anger by wiping the tables. "Ugh, if I didn't come out clean, I wouldn't be able to sleep at night..." he mumbled.

"If Nagisa-kun didn't come out clean..." Kayano hummed, collecting the used bowls stacked on the floor. She giggled. "I actually wonder if that's the case, then we can have a maid-cafe!"

"Oh yeah, that's a popular idea, huh?" Muramatsu snickered. "We should've tried that out...What with having Bitch-sensei, we could've probably attracted another tons of customers, eh?"

"Rather than Bitch-sensei as a maid," Nakamura was snickering conspirationally. "I'd like to see Nagisa-chan in a maid outfit!"

"Nakamura-san!"

Nagisa's protest was echoing in the silent classroom.

Noticing this, he nervously looked around at the classmates around him.

"N-No way...are you serious...?" Nagisa laughed nervously.

The classroom door slid open, revealing a grinning Karma Akabane, the tomato-head. He waved the maid-costume magazine in one hand, and held up a full maid-outfit in another hand, from a hanger.

"Hear the crowds roaring, Nagisa-kun..."

Nagisa stepped back at Karma's approach. "No! We didn't need to do it, right? I mean, there's no reason for me to—" he whined when Nakamura grabbed him from behind. The bluenette cried for help to the others. "Hey! K-Kayano-chan, help me— _Noooo_!"

Thus, Nagisa Shiota was dragged away by the most mischievous pair in their class.

~.X.~

"Karma-kun, make sure he put it on, alright?" Nakamura said, before taking her spot outside the male changing room.

Karma snickered to the flustered Nagisa before dragging the shortie in one hand and maid outfit in his other hand.

"See? I was right about that cosplay event thingy!" Karma said, throwing the outfit to Nagisa and taking a seat. "That, and the 'fishing' idea! You're a perfect bait, Nagisa-kun,"

"You mean that 'fishing delinquent' thingy," Nagisa deadpanned, staring at the maid outfit in his hand. He whimpered to Karma with a puppy-face. "Oh, do I have to? Why!?"

And Karma was the kind of person to kick a puppy. "Blimey, because we need a comic-relief to cheer us from the loss to Class-A in this event, Nagisa-kun!" he dramatically said with a hurtful look, as if Nagisa's uncooperative attitude would destroy the power of their friendship.

Nagisa sulked and slowly began to change.

"I guess the X-Mas outfit will be out-of-topic, though?" Karma said, pulling out the other two magazines he had planned to use. "I mean, hey, maybe you can wear it when we celebrate Christmas this year!" he chuckled.

"No way! I can't imagine what other nonsense you'll make up to force me!" Nagisa huffed, putting on the skirt. "I mean, I guess just for this time, I wouldn't mind to be a comic relief if it can invite a couple laughs from our friends. J-Just to cheer them...Eventhough I think Koro-sensei's lesson about connection is enlightening enough..." he mumbled.

"That won't do, Nagisa-kun," Karma sighed. "Enlightening is good, but we need something refreshing! Didn't Yuuji-kun said that you look refreshing when he first saw you at that bar?"

"H-How did you—Kayano-chan..." Nagisa sighed dejectedly, finally putting on the maid head-band and adjusted his pigtails. He turned around a little to see how he's tying the apron ribbon. "Ugh, but Karma-kun, you won't lose at cross-dressing, you know? You fit that pink heart apron that one time,"

Karma twitched in irritation. "Seriously? You still remember that? I barely—" he fell silent in instant, at the sight of Nagisa.

With a meek expression, Nagisa stood there, clasping his hands in front of the frilly, fluffy white apron. The frilly headband complimenting his fluffy blue hair, and his thin built was wrapped around nicely by the black outfit.

Karma blinked.

"Uh, turn around once,"

Nagisa mumbled a weak protest before turning once, making the fluffy skirt sway in the air, the ribbon plopping cutely. "I-Is that all?" he asked, and Karma had to clasp a hand over his mouth.

"Um, can you do a curtsy and say 'Certainly, master'...?"

"Y-You're getting a kick out of this, don't you, Karma-kun..." Nagisa deadpanned, but sighed upon seeing Karma's stubborn look. Seeing that he would probably not be allowed to go home if he didn't do it, Nagisa decided to go all out.

He smiled, took each ends of his apron and curtsied, trying to ignore his blossoming face.

" _Certainly, Karma-sama_..."

Karma flinched, wide-eyed.

"Is there anything else I can do for you, _Karma-sama_?" Nagisa said just for hell's sake. "Alright, I think I've practiced this embarrassing stuff enough to try it out in front of the others...Let's go and get this over with." He dropped his acting, nodding to himself and waltzed outside.

Karma grabbed the back of the skirt. Nagisa yelped.

"No," Karma said in a very tense voice. "No, this is a bad idea. Let's forget all of this. Nagisa-kun, take that off, and then get out from the window." He deadpanned, pointing at the window with his thumb.

Nagisa glared at Karma in disbelief.

"Is this some kind of a trick...?"

"Just. Go."

The bluenette didn't take his time dropping the maid outfit, redressed, and climbed out of the window before running off for his life.

Karma let out a sigh, and facepalmed.

...

"So why the hell did you let him go!?" Nakamura asked in a menacing voice.

Karma pouted dejectedly, scowling at his shoes. "I don't know...I just don't want anyone else to see Nagisa-kun like that..." there was that faint tint of red on his cheeks.

Rio Nakamura fell silent; a mind-blasting conspiration born in her brilliant brain, concerning the tomato-head and the pretty-faced shortie. The blonde-dyed girl might have been a tad more sadistic than Karma Akabane, but then again, all girls are...

' _Wait until Fuwa-chan heard this!_ '

Maybe if you exploit Nagisa you might exploit Karma. Maybe. Just maybe. _Maaaybe_.

* * *

 **Karma's so gay. I can't.**

 **Bye**


End file.
